Did Someone Call For A Doctor?
by maybemochas
Summary: An argument... "Hey, what's that in the water...?" A flash of bright blue light. "Quick! Somebody call the medical department!" And pain... So much pain... "Don't die on us punk! We're almost there. Just hang on." And then... "Do not worry. I'll be watching over you." Darkness...
1. I'm Not A Miracle Worker

**Author Notes:** Hey guys! So this is my first fic ever and tbh I'll probably look back at this in a couple of years and cringe really hard. But for now, I hope we can all enjoy it! I mainly started this because the world needs a Gency series fic. Please keep in mind I have almost no experience with German and medical terms. Most of my info will be provided from researching German terms and binge watching Grey's Anatomy. And with that being said, I hope you all enjoy!  
(Check out end notes for translations)

* * *

Darkness...  
Everything feels ... heavy.  
His body... No. More than just that... His entire being felt as if it was consumed in an icy fire. As if a great raging beast was burning him alive. Every passing second is a fleeting, blurry mess... He can just barely feel himself fade in and out of consciousness as surrounding sounds and faint, elusive visions pass him by.

An argument...

"Hey, what's that in the water...?"

A flash of bright blue light.

"Quick! Somebody call the medical department!"

And pain... So much pain...

"Don't die on us punk! We're almost there. Just hang on."

And then...

"Do not worry. I'll be watching over you."

Darkness...

* * *

"Excuse me, Doctor Ziegler. Commander Morrison is on the line, he says it's urgent."

Sighing, the doctor slowly put down her medical report and turned to face the nurse. "And when exactly has is not been urgent?" As she walked over to take the receiver from the nurse, the nurse gave a small chuckle, "Oh, you know how he is. "As long as I'm not reminding someone to get Winston more peanut butter, what I say is always important and must be remembered!""

Both women laugh at the flimsy impression as Mercy raises the receiver to her ear, "Hello? Yes Morrison, this is Mercy speaking. Now what exactly is so..."

Any remaining amusement fell from the nurse's face. Replaced with a growing concern, she prepared herself for what came next, "What do you mean-... Yes... Yes, I understand. Alright, we will be ready."

As Mercy hung up the call, she began to quickly shuffle around her lab, grabbing her coat and her emergency pager, giving orders as she moved.

"We have an incoming patient in highly critical condition. Morrison and the others will be here in less than 20 minutes. Go find a surgeon who is not operating at the moment and prep room 12. If anyone gives you trouble tell them I sent you and that the incoming patient is of top priority." Mercy rushed out of the room as the nurse stammered "Y-Yes Doctor Ziegler, right away!"

...

He wasn't kidding when he said the damage was too severe to describe. Nothing Morrison could have said would have lived up to how close this man was to death itself. The man was covered head to... what was left of his toes; in many deep cuts and what appeared to be some sort of strange burn. Honestly, it was nothing short of a miracle he was still breathing!

As she rushed to side of the gurney being lowered from the helicopter, she began to speak rapidly with the emergency site medics. As they rushed to the prepped surgery room, Mercy noticed the patient start to slightly regain consciousness. Out of instinct she moved closer to him and put her hand over his.

Giving a soft smile, she looked at him and said "Do not worry. I'll be watching over you."

As they entered the surgery room, she let go of his hand and began speaking with the surgeons as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

As she walked out of the room she spotted the Commander waiting for her leaning against the hallway wall, "Well Doc? How is he?"

Giving him a blatant glare and a frustrated growl she crossed her arms, "Morrison I do not know what you want from this man, and honestly while it concerns me greatly, it will have to wait. Do not think you are off the hook, we will talk about this. But for now, what the hell are you expecting me to do here!? By the time they are done with him, most of his body will be gone. The internal damage in addition to the stress on his body from amputation could have him gone at a moments notice, not to mention that if he somehow were to survive, he'd be incapacitated and in pain for the rest of his life. Honestly Morrison I do not know what you were expecting me to be able to do! I'm not a miracle worker!"

By this point she was practically fuming. Jack watched her and gave her a moment to breathe before sighing and leaning forward, "Look Doc, the reason why I brought the kid to you is because there is no one else on this entire fucking planet that would have even half a shot of saving him likeI know you can. You can give him more than just a ...heh... "merciful" death, OR a life cordoned to misery."

As he walked past Mercy he stopped for a moment to place a hand on her shoulder and smile, "If anybody can give that kid a miracle, it's you Doc." As she silently watched him walk away, the surgeon from the room down the hall approached her, "Excuse me, Doctor Ziegler? The patient is stable for the time being. The charts are in his room, ready for you look at." As she took a long deep breath, she gave a quick thank you to the surgeon and headed towards the patient's room.

* * *

"Due to significant cuts, burns, loss of several lower appendages, and extreme nerve damage; the patient Genji Shimada has gone under amputation surgery removing both of his legs, and his right arm..." Mercy stood in the room scanning the medical files of her patient, who she now knew was Genji Shimada, second son of the infamous Shimada Clan.

Besides the doctor quietly speaking to herself, the only sounds to be heard in the small room was of her scribbling pen, the beeping of a heart monitor, and the low hums of the medical machines keeping the patient alive.

"Not only that... but in addition, the patient has received what is best described as burn injuries, that have managed to inflict internal damage in areas exposed by wounds as well as areas where the surface is only scratched severely..."

After leafing through the files for a few more moments, Mercy let out a frustrated growl and turned to face the patient. Looking at the broken state he was in, covered head to well... remainder of his upper thigh; in bandages, she thought to herself.

It wasn't like she didn't want to help him. It's just how could she? If she couldn't save him, then how was she expected to do this?

On the brink of tears she sat down and buried her face in the palms of her hands. Just as she was about to give up, Morrison's words from earlier came back to her.

"If anybody can give that kid a miracle, it's you Doc." Heh... Yeah right. It would take nothing short of a miracle to save this man.

Just look at him! He's practically living off of the machines!

...

Living... off of the... machines...

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the man in the bed across from her. " Ach mein Gott, that's it!"

* * *

 **More Notes:**

Translations: Ach mein Gott= Oh my God

Well there it is folks. Chapter 1 of Part 1 is out there. If you enjoyed that then please leave some kudos and if youre feeling up for it a comment! I'm hardcore winging this as I go so I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism. Also if there is a way to add addition tags such as slow burn and stuff like that please let me know. Cause ooooh boy, is this gonna be a slow burn or what. Much angst, many feels, lots of fluff. Thanks guys, see you all next chapter!

(Part 1 of A Healer's Touch series)


	2. What I've Become

**Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support so far. So most of this chapter will be from Genji's POV which explains lack of name usage in this chapter. Since he doesn't know Mercy yet and his family is a sensitive subject she doesn't bring up his name much. Also! Personally I like to think that his current design is his "battle design" which he is given after joining Overwatch. So I would picture him now as a "rougher" version. With that said please enjoy!

line

"Do you even care that your lazy carefree attitude greatly affects our family? Our clan?"

 _It's not like they ever expected much from me to begin with._

"The shame and dishonor we must face because you are busy constantly fooling around without a damn care in the world causes the elders great distress. You know this."

 _Why should the elders or the shady groups the clan trade with care about what I do? It's my life, I owe nothing to them._

"This has already surpassed the point of tolerance. You bring nothing but dishonor to our family. To our people."

 _Brother please, don't you think you're blowing this out of… What are you doing?_

"Forgive me. But as head of the Shimada clan I must do this... It is my duty."

 _Brother wait… Please! You don't have to do this!_

 _Brother please…!_

 _Hanzo!_

...

* * *

Genji awoke with a start, momentary panicking as his eyes shot open. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Reaching up to touch his face, his hands met with a smooth cloth wrapped firmly against his eyes.

Relaxing, he calmed his breathing and listened to his surroundings. He could hear the slow beeps and humming of nearby machines and the distant scribbling of a pen. Based off of the sounds and the distinct smell of disinfectant he gathered he was in a hospital of some sort.

Putting his current location aside, something felt off.… His entire body felt... strange. Sure his face and his arm felt as if someone had just set them on fire, but there was more to it than just that pain. Everything felt…. Colder…. Harder…. His breathing almost felt mechanical….

Before he could figure out his current state of being he heard a small quiet gasp. "Oh, you are awake!" He focused on the heavy accent, possibly German…?, of the woman who approached him as she spoke

"How are you feeling? Oh, right! Stupid me. Can you understand what I am saying?" As he tried to reply he found that his entire lower jaw felt disjointed and awkward. Any movement he made felt completely unnatural. "Ah, it might be a little difficult to adjust to speaking, given how drastic of a change you have been through. Do not worry, you should be able to get used to it. For now, please just give me a small nod if you can understand English."

Change? Get used to what exactly? Did it have to do with this strange feeling? With a growing irritation at the feeling of being left it the dark, quite literally in fact, he gave her a small nod, hoping that this woman would explain exactly what the hell had happened to him.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried about needing to find an interpreter, but that appears not to be a problem! Now then, you are probably a little confused at the moment so let me try to help. You are currently in the medical sector of the Overwatch Headquarters. You were found severely injured by a small river in Hanamura two nights ago. In order to save your life we had to make some major adjustments…. It will most likely come as a shock to you. So it may be better for you to see for yourself. First we need to check your eyesight. I am going to remove the bandage covering your eyes ok?"

After giving the woman another curt, small nod he heard her get up and walk away. Before he could question her actions he heard a couple small clicks and the soft tapping of her steps as she walked back towards him speaking, "I have turned the main lights off in order to reduce the shock to your eyes. The small bedside lamp to your left is the only main source of light in the room, so it would be best not to directly look to the side."

At this point he was aware of her standing close to his side, "Now I am going to ask you to close your eyes before I remove the bandage. Once it is gone you can slowly open them. Please go at your own pace." He let his eyes slip closed as he felt her lean towards him and her gentle hands slowly unwrapped the bandage around his eyes.

After the cloth had fallen from his face he slowly took a breath. Based on what this woman had said, whatever they had done to him to keep him alive was extreme. He had to prepare himself and acknowledge the fact that what he was about to see was life changing. Slowly, but surely, Genji opened his eyes.

At first all he saw was the dark glow from his left hand side that lit the small room. But as he opened his eyes fully, he was taken aback with the sight of the doctor before him.

Illuminated in the soft glow of the light, was a woman with a gentle smile, pale blonde hair that softly fell around her face, pulled back into a small ponytail, and the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen in his life. He really hadn't give much thought to the doctor before, due to his situation. But as he took the sight of her in, any previous thoughts he had slowly faded into nothing more than simple background noise. All he could think of in this moment, was that she looked as if she was an angel.

When he realized he had been staring he quickly looked the other direction. After he blinked a few times to adjust his sight she put her hand up, drawing his attention towards her once more. "Alright, I am going to need you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up. If you are still unable to speak then just tap please."

Not wanting to sit around and wait for himself to adjust to the awkwardness of his jaw, he fought with his muscle memory and tried to speak. After a moment of struggling, he managed to let out a small reply, "T-Three... Three fingers." Her smile grew, clearly relieved with the progress, "That is correct. Very good!"

After running a few more tests she walked back over to where her clipboard lied and began to write down her notes, "Well, based on the results, I'd say that your eyesight is fine and the modifications to your vocal chords and lower jaw will not cause you any issues. You should be talking again just fine with a little practice."

At the mention of modifications, he realized he had been so distracted with her and the small tests she had him do, that he had yet to look at his body and assess the damage.

Looking up from her work, Mercy grew quiet as she watched Genji slowly reach for the sheets covering his body. She had hoped to give him a few moments of normalcy before this, but it seemed as if their time was up.

Bracing himself, he reached for the sheet only to stop the moment he saw his right arm. His right arm… that was…. mechanical. There was no sign of flesh anywhere. Just machine.

His eyes grew wide as he yanked the blanket off his body. His chest... was covered in metal plating and wires… His right arm and his legs were completely replaced with mechanical limbs. His left arm wrapped in bandages, was connected to his torso with more metal plating and wiring.

Bringing his hand up to his jaw he felt a leathery texture that connected to the scarred flesh of his face… He…. He wasn't human…. What the hell was he… More than half of his damn body was gone! And replaced with what? Machinery and mock flesh? No... None of this was right. He wasn't human anymore... He wasn't human…!

Cutting off his thoughts, a small hand carefully rested on his leg. The unexpected contact made him jolt. Looking up, he saw the doctor looking at him with a small smile, failing horribly at masking the distinct emotion she held, "It's ok. Take slow deep breaths… Mimic my breathing." As he followed her motions, the painful tight knot in his chest he hadn't even been aware of slowly relaxed its hold.

After a few more breaths for good measure she spoke to him, not removing her hand from it's spot. "I understand that this is a lot to process, but we did what we had to do in order to save your life. None of this changes the fact that you are still you. You are still a human with a human heart."

Slowly she took his hand and placed it over where his heart was. For a moment he felt nothing, but then he realized it was there. Mixed with the hum of the mechanics working to keep him in one piece, he could feel the small thumps of his human heart. Beating with a sense of determination, despite everything that had happened, it had refused to stop.

Slightly relieved he gave what was almost a small smile. Nothing more than the slight curl of his lips, but for now, it was enough to make Mercy smile with relief.

"I will give you some time to rest. I will send a nurse to come in and check on you regularly. If you need anything at all just use the pager and ask for Doctor Ziegler…. Actually, at the moment that may be a bit difficult to say. Just call for Mercy."

As she started to get up, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He wasn't ready to be alone. Not yet. It was all so much to take in, he was exhausted and more lost than he had ever been in his entire life. But he wasn't ready to be alone. He needed her there by his side. Even if it was just for the moment.

As she looked down to his hand and back up at him in surprise he barely managed to beg, "Please…. S-Stay."

After looking at him for a moment clearly still in shock, she relaxed and gave him yet another gentle smile and sat back down. "Alright, as you wish." And with that he was able to slip into a deep, dreamless sleep. His hand still loosely holding hers.

* * *

 **More Notes:** So this chapter ended up completely different than expected, but in the end it worked. This was meant to only cover the first half of the chapter but I think it worked out better in the end. Plus this means the next chapter will be out sooner! As usual, if you have any constructive crit or just something to say, please leave a comment or drop some kudos. Thanks, see you all next chapter!


	3. A Second Chance

**Notes:** Hey guys! First of all I would like to say thank you so much for all the support and interest I've seen from you wonderful people! I appreciate it so much. Secondly! *bows repeatedly in apology* I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I plan to update as quickly as possible but I got pretty busy for a while there, not to mention I fought a bit of writers block. As usual I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A few mornings later, as Mercy was giving Genji a routine check up, a light knock on the door interrupted her work. Looking up in what he could only describe as a slightly irritated confusion, she muttered something he assumed was some form of a German swear before walking over to the door to answer it. As she opened the door Genji hid his face, attempting to keep away from direct view of the unannounced visitor.

Looking away, Genji could hear Mercy and a man with an American accent sharing a muffled conversation. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he looked up and saw Mercy standing in the partially closed doorway with her arms crossed, blocking his sight of the man she was talking to in a hushed, slightly irritated voice.

After watching her for a few moments he could barely make out her frustrated answer to the man of, "I assure you that he is in good health and will be discharged shortly. Your business will have to wait until then. Now if you will please excuse me, I have work to do." With that, Mercy swiftly closed the door in the man's face and let out a small huff.

Not wanting to further upset the doctor, Genji watched in silence as Mercy gave herself a moment to take a breath and plaster on her usual work smile before walking back towards the desk where her clipboard and medical notes lay.

Flipping through his file, she spoke to him with a forced elated tone, "Well at this rate, I can assure you that everything is progressing quite nicely. There are some minor repairs and plenty of adjustments to be made to your body once you are discharged, but for now, we will wait until your flesh wounds are completely healed. Which should actually be in just a couple of days!"

As she looked up from her notes and turned to face Genji, she was mildly taken aback to see he looked less than enthusiastic at the news. After the past few days together, Genji had seemed to be pleased with his healing progress and had even graced her with a genuine smile a few times. The fact that he suddenly seemed so… uncomfortable with the idea left Mercy quite concerned.

After several long moments of awkward silence, Genji sighed and looked up at her, "That is wonderful news Doctor Ziegler, but with all due respect. While I appreciate that you have avoided the topic for quite some time now, I know that this second life is not something that comes for free. I am in great debt to you people. That man just now... What is it he wants from me in return for all this?"

 _"Ah, so that's what this is about…"_ Mercy slowly walked towards Genji and sat down in the chair by his bedside. Giving a small, dismal smile, she placed her hands in her lap, "While I would like to say that you are wrong, I do know that it is not unreasonable to assume that." Staring down at her hands, she continued,

"While Overwatch will by no means hold your life over your head like a bargaining chip, it would not surprise me if they had plans on asking you for information or something of the sort. Considering your origins.…"

Genji watched her as she trailed off into silence. He was about to speak to her when she suddenly looked up at him with a spark of determination.

"But please rest assured Mr. Shimada. I will absolutely not let them bother you in any way. Your life and your care have no connection to their business as long as you are my patient. I will make absolute sure of it."

Taken aback momentarily by her sudden declaration, Genji just stared at her for a moment. He honestly hadn't expected anything of the sorts from her, but the fact that the doctor was so willingly prepared to defend him against her peers brought him a small sense of warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. With her words giving him much needed reassurance he smiled,

"Thank you very much Doctor Ziegler. I am very grateful to have your support. Please rest assured that whatever is asked of me, I will provide within my own free will. My family betrayed me... I no longer hold any loyalties to them and it should not matter anyways, for they think I am dead. My duty now, is to repay those who have given me this second chance. _You_ most of all."

Eyes wide in surprise, Mercy opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Genji put his hand up and continued, "That being said, while it is a bit poorly timed, considering how much you have already done for me, I was hoping to make a request... I'm assuming that the man from earlier will be coming back soon, correct? Well before that happens, I was wondering if you could make me something to cover my face... I'm not… at a place right now where I can show myself to others... Not now. Not like this…"

As her bright determination dimmed into a solemn understanding, Mercy looked out the window and spoke softly,

"I understand. It is most certainly something that would take time for you to adjust to. I will go and make you something right away. It should not take very long considering I have already begun to work on preparations regarding enhancements for your body."

Standing up quickly, Mercy gave him a soft half smile and began to walk towards the door, "I will be back as soon as I can. Please try to get some rest until then."

As the door quietly clicked shut behind her, Genji sighed and leaned back. Running his hand gently across his face, he let his eyes slip closed. He felt guilty for asking more of the doctor who had already done so much for him, but in his current state he couldn't help it. How could he let anyone else see what he was too afraid to look at himself?

With a mind full of doubt and conflicting emotions, Genji let himself slip into an empty, uncomfortable slumber.

…..

When Genji woke up, he noticed that the bright morning light outside his window had changed to a crimson glow from the lowering sunset in the far distance. While his room was currently unoccupied other than himself, it had definitely been recently visited. Besides his bed was a glass of water and a metal plated mask with a green visor.

Reaching for the mask, he observed the small notches on the back that looked as if they were meant to connect to something on either side of his head. With one hand holding the mask, the other lifted to find a small knob by his temple, roughly the same size as the notches on the mask. _"Had the doctor already predicted he would ask for this?"_

As he placed the mask on his face with a small click, a knock on the door suddenly rang through the small room. While he found the timing to be a bit surprising, he already knew that this had been coming.

Raising his voice loud enough to be heard through the door he called out, "Go ahead and come in."

After a short moment, the door opened to reveal a tall blonde man in a blue uniform. As the man walked in, Genji observed the several Overwatch logos that decorated his American style uniform and the small "Commander" title on the man's chest.

Sitting down by his side, the man reached a hand out to Genji. After a moment of hesitation, he returned the gesture and reached out, both of them shaking each other's hand. Seemingly pleased by this, the man leaned back and began to speak,

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Jack Morrison, Commander of Overwatch. A couple of my men were out on a minor side mission when they found you in Hanamura. Brought you to me nearly half dead shortly after." Pausing for a moment, he crossed his arms in a relaxed manner before continuing,

"Gotta say, it's good to see you alive. Never doubted the Doc for a second, but you were definitely cutting it close for a while there."

Wanting to get straight to business, Genji sat up and looked directly at the Commander, "Sir, I am very grateful for what you people have done for me. I completely understand that this second life you have given me does not come for free. Whatever... _information_ it is you want from me regarding my clan in return, I will do my best to provide."

After watching each other for a moment in silence, Jack gave a loose chuckle and uncrossed his arms. Taken aback with with the sudden change in formality, Genji watched as the Commander looked up at him with a sudden amused light in his eyes,

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that wouldn't help us greatly. But no. That's not actually why I'm here. Although you did just prove that we can trust you when it comes to where your loyalties lie."

Standing up and looking at the completely caught off-guard Genji, Jack smiled, "The real reason I'm here is simple. You said it yourself, this is your second life. What you do with it is up to you and I'm here to make you an offer."

Genji watched in silent surprise as Jack reached out his hand once again, this time with an offer, "Well kid, how about it. What do you say to joining us and becoming an agent of Overwatch?"

* * *

 **More Notes:** Thanks again so much for everything! As usual, all suggestions, comments, and favs are greatly appreciated. See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Standing On Two Feet Again

**Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks again for all the support. So I thought I would reply to the general theme of the comments I've been getting. I'm doing my best to make the chapters gradually longer with each update. This whole writing thing is still pretty new to me, but I promise I'm working on it. Secondly, in regards to the speed, I will do my best to slow it down, but I actually plan on making this quite a long series so do keep that in mind. Thanks!

* * *

Looking back on his flustered acceptance of Jack's offer to join Overwatch, which he honestly felt was more than he deserved at this point; Genji found himself several days later, staring blankly at a neatly folded black, grey, and orange uniform on the edge of his hospital bed. Genji had completely lost himself in thought as he looked over the past week or so in his mind.

At this point, thanks to the advanced medical care he had recieved, all of Genji's flesh wounds had faded into nothing more than scars. While sadly, the scarring left behind was more than permanent, he was still grateful for the swift recovery he was given. The scars however definetly served as small scattered reminders. Reminders of a betrayal that he was not yet ready to face.

Taking a deep breath and shuddering as images of his brother's attack flew through his mind, Genji stood up and slowly paced around the room. As he walked around, he stopped to try a few different quick movements and stretches to test his body. A small habit he had taken on after he was given permission to freely move around.

While there was indeed much room for improvement, his new body was functional and fairly adaptable. Genji had begun to learn how to move his new mechanical limbs and adjust to his new senses. Personal discomfort aside, he was fairly pleased with how easy his new body was to adapt to.

Leaning back on the small counter, Genji found himself staring at the folded uniform once again.

Despite the quiet days he had to himself during his healing period, Genji still felt completely overwhelmed with how drastically his life had changed in such a short time. His entire past, family, connections, everything that he once was, was gone. As much as it pained him to acknowledge, he knew that this was an irrefutable truth.

Not only that, but he was given a new life entirely. A new land, a new organization, with no questions asked. These people already knew of his past life and yet they had still offered him more than he felt he deserved.

Genji had never felt much gratitude or humility before that painful night, but now it was consuming a large portion of his soul. His whole life before now, he had been spoiled and lived without a single care in the world. Rules had never applied to his life other than his combat training and even then he had always been a free spirit.

But now, he felt torn and conflicted. Half of him was filled with immense gratitude and something closely resembling hope. The doctor and commander has opened the door to a new world for him. A world where he could become a new man. A second chance.

Yet, the other half of him screamed in confusion and self-loathing. The half that never left the back of his mind, tearing, scratching, and begging to be let out of his metal cage. The half that couldn't accept that he was in fact, no longer human.

Reaching up to put his hand to his chest, Genji felt for the small beating of his human heart. While the doctor's comforting words had helped him the night he discovered what he had become; now, they were nothing more than a painful reminder. _This is all that was left._

An empty shell made of wires, metal plating, and mock flesh. All pulled together to keep what little remained of his nearly dead body into one functional piece.

He picked up the uniform and held it up, examining its thin material and exact measurements, still deep in thought. As he began to change, he looked straight ahead at the wall, not wanting to see even a quick glance of his mechanical body.

His conflicting emotions were building inside his mind, slowly forming cracks in his sanity. However at the moment, he knew that he could not afford to let his confusion get the best of him.

After taking a deep breath and forcefully shoving his screaming thoughts to the back of his mind, Genji straightened out his uniform, double checked that his visor was on securely, and walked out of the small room for the very first time.

* * *

Outside his door stood a young, short nurse with long black hair, tied back in a braid. Looking up to see Genji come out of the room, she quickly replaced her spaced out, relaxed demeanor, with a bright, lively vibrance.

Giving Genji an informational rundown of current events he had missed, the nurse led him through the quiet hallways of the medical facility. Genji followed the animated woman who seemed more than happy to go into great detail about Overwatch's current state.

"With the Omnic Crisis wreaking havoc world-wide, Overwatch has been gathering scientists, soldiers, and just about anyone that can help with the war effort. The best part is that they don't discriminate when it comes to recruitment! I mean sure, just like any other organization, there are qualifications that need to be met, but for the most part all are welcome. Heck, one of our greatest scientists is a gorilla!"

Genji looked around at their passing surroundings as the nurse led him out of the medical facilities and into an area with blue walls, tall windows, and many more people than there had been previously. He noticed that as they walked through the wider halls that a few passers-bys would give him quick nervous glances. Doing his best to ignore those around him, he abruptly turned his focus back to the nurse.

"He's a big lovable guy named Winston. I'm pretty new here myself so I haven't seen much of his work, but I've heard he's amazing. He's helped save several of the people here. He actually saved one of our pilots from time itself quite recently. He actually transformed her time slips into a tool for her to use effectively. Fasicnating isn't it? From what I heard, he actually helped Doctor Ziegler make your body too."

Genji flinched at the mention of his artificial body. Lucky for him, the nurse continued on, completely unaware as they drew closer to the living quaters.

"Now, Doctor Ziegler. Man she's on a whole 'nother level, let me tell you. She's the head Doctor here and honestly I've never seen someone so amazing before. She's smart and compassionate and just everything an aspiring nurse or doctor could ever dream of becoming. She really is amazing… Oh! But enough about that, looks like we're here."

Stopping at the large double doors, the nurse turned towards him and handed him a key and a small piece of paper.

"This is your room key and number, make sure not to lose the key. We hold a spare for each room just in case, but please do your best to hang on to this one. If you take a left from here and continue down the hall you'll find where most of the private offices are. Doctor Ziegler's office is the fifth door on the right. I have to get back to the medical branch now, but it was a pleasure to meet you!"

Giving Genji a large smile, the nurse headed back in the direction they had come from. Leaving him behind before he could even say goodbye.

Putting the key and paper in his pocket, Genji realized he hadn't said a single word to the nurse the entire way here. In all honestly he hadn't been in a state for conversation and she had seemed to have a lot to say so in the end he supposed it was alright.

Deciding to find his room later, Genji walked down the hallway passing by the offices one by one. When he reached her door, he found a sticky note pasted above the small plate with her name on it.

At Winston's. Will be back in a hour or two at most. -Mercy

Sighing, Genji pasted the note back where it once was and reluctantly began to wander around looking for the office. Based on what the nurse from earlier had been saying, Winston had been a large contribution to his current state. Pushing back any negative thoughts that tried to fight their way back into his mind, Genji focused on finding the room and reminded himself to thank the scientist when he got the chance.

Finally, after searching for about 20 minutes, he finally found a room with two large glass doors and a small plate next to them with the name Winston on it. Stepping through the doors as they slid open, he quickly noted that the two floor lab was much bigger than the simple office he had been expecting.

"Well hello there luv!"

With a sudden flash of blue light, Genji found himself looking down at a girl, slightly shorter than himself. With wild brown hair, hands on her hips, and the biggest grin he had seen; she leaned in close, right up in his face.

Backing up after a moment, the girl stuck her hand out, grinning like a fool.

"Name's Lena. Lena Oxton. But you can just call me Tracer."

He noticed the glowing machine strapped to her chest over her skin-tight uniform. Recalling the nurse mentioning Winston saving a girl from time, he wondered if this person was similar to himself.

Reaching out and shaking her outstretched hand, he smiled behind his mask,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Oxton-"

Seeing the sudden look of disapproval he had earned he quickly corrected,

"Er, Miss Tracer. My name is Genji."

He hoped she wouldn't notice the missing detail and ask for his last name. He knew his family didn't have the greatest standings with Overwatch and he certainly didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

Whether she sensed his discomfort or not, to his relief, Tracer just giggled and beamed up at him,

"Don't know bout the whole Miss thing, but the pleasure is mine. You're here for Mercy and Winston right? They should be upstairs. Working on all kinds of crazy techy stuff. I'll let em know you're here!"

Genji watched in amusement as she zipped off with a couple of quick blue flashes. He had just met the energetic girl and he could already tell he liked her quite a bit. He hoped they could become friends in the future.

As he moved forward to follow her up the stairs he looked around the room only to stop dead in his tracks, one hand on the railing. The lower room was covered with machines, blueprints, and prototypes of all sorts. But that wasn't what had got his attenton.

No. That wasn't what had gotten his attention at all.

Amidst the chaos of scattered work was a large table in the center of the room, but everything else faded to the background in Genji's eyes. In the center of the table, like a dormant dragon, lay his family sword.

* * *

 **Notes:** Once again, thank you all so much for the support. You are all lovely people. Just as a reminder, I do take requests for small filler chapter ideas! Also I might start making a couple one shots so I will look into request for those too. I'm working on a Symmetra x Junkrat one at the moment so look forward to that soon! All comments, questions, suggestions, and such are greatly appreciated as usual. See you all next chapter!


	5. Only a Shimada Can Control the Dragons

**Notes:** Hey guys! As usual thank you all for the support. THIS IS THE PANIC ATTACK WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. Also POV will be switching quite a bit. I hope you all enjoy and remember, you have been warned of the panic attack, so if that is important for you, please be careful or skip if needed. Cheers~

* * *

There once was an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers. The Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind.

Sadly, the legend has become nothing more than a small tale; lost to the passing generations.

However, while the legend may have faded out of existence, the souls of the two dragon brothers still remain. Sleeping dormant inside two twin blades, they wait as the swords are passed down through time. Waiting to one day be reunited with their other half. For one cannot truly be whole without the other...

* * *

Quick flashes of blue flew across Genji's vision as he stumbles backwards; his back crashing against the wall. As his breathing quickens, he feels his scars pulse and burn like an angered beast. Despite the lack of true limbs, he feels phantom pains scream and course throughout his entire body.

He closes his eyes only to see images of his brother standing above him, sword raised high. Just as the sword swings down with a fierce blue flash, his eyes fly open. The room is spinning and he finds himself clutching his head tightly as he shakily slides down the wall.

* * *

"Mercy, Mercy! You need to come quick. It's Genji, I don't know what happened but he's a bloody mess!"

Looking up from their work, Winston and Mercy both turn around to see a very alarmed Tracer standing by the door.

Eyes growing wide, Mercy stood up and briskly crossed the room, "Winston, stay here and turn off as many monitors as you can. Lena, do not use your flash for any reason until I say to."

Both of them nodding, Winston started to type quickly and Tracer followed Mercy out the doorway and towards Genji. When the two got there, Genji was leaned up against the wall clawing at his head. His breathing was wild and they could both easily hear his cybernetic parts loudly whirring and feel the slowly growing warmth from his machinery overheating.

Tracer reached out to put her hand on his arm, when Mercy quickly, but gently grabbed her wrist, "Do not touch him or get too close, he's having a panic attack and it can cause his panic to worsen and potentially make him violent."

Nodding in silent understanding, Tracer got up and backed away. Sighing, Mercy slowly knelt down in front of Genji and began to speak softly.

* * *

As his body burned and his vision swam vividly with flashes of blue light, Genji heard a gentle voice that barely cut through the loud buzzing that continued to flood his ears.

"It is ok. You are in no danger. You are safe and nothing will do you harm. Focus on my voice.… Just listen to my voice."

Genji fought to follow the voice with everything he had. It was a gentle light, slowly pulling him out of the darkness.

"That is very good. You are doing great. I need you to follow my breathing now. Keep focusing on my voice. Breathe in…. Breathe out…. Breathe in….. Breathe out…."

Genji attempted to follow the paced orders. He wasn't 100% certain he was even managing to breathe at first, but he continued to repeat the process he felt the tight grip on his chest gradually let go. Looking up slowly, Genji's vision began to focus in on Mercy. The blue streaks slowly beginning to fade away.

* * *

As his breathing began to slow down, Mercy looked up and him and gave a soft smile, "Excellent Genji. Keep going, I've got you."

Slowly, and very carefully she reached down for his hand, not losing eye contact with him the entire time. His eyes had become more focused and his breathing was far more stable than before.

As her hands made contact he flinched for a moment, but he didn't pull back or make any other sudden movements.

Slowly she wrapped her hands around his and lifted it up to his chest over his heart.

"Now focus on the feeling in your chest. Do you feel that? That is the beat of your heart. Your human heart, that is still completely safe. You are here now and you are safe here."

* * *

After a few moments of sitting there with her hands holding his over his heart, Genji felt himself completely slip back into reality. Pleased with this, Mercy slowly let go of his hands and sat back.

Looking around, Genji noticed that the lighting in the room had gone down considerably. He also noticed that Tracer and the sword on the table had disappeared.

Looking back towards the relieved Mercy, he slowly began to stand back up. Seeing this, she quickly got up and took his arm to help him up.

"Thank you Doctor Ziegler. I'm sorry that you had to help me with that. It really wasn't meant to happen."

Shaking her head, she gave a small smirk.

"Please, I'm just doing my job. Besides, we could all use a helping hand sometimes."

Her smile falling, she looked up at him,

"That aside, you should go back to your room and rest for a while. What you went through just now has surely left you exhausted and I won't let you push yourself too hard after just being released from Medical."

Genji felt the need to protest, but seeing the worry behind her eyes that they both knew she was hiding horribly, he sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. The doctor aside, he knew he couldn't lie to himself either. He felt emotionally and physically drained and couldn't really go through much after what had just happened.

The tension instantly leaving her body as she saw him agree, Mercy gave a bright, relieved smile before turning towards the top of the stairway,

"Lena, do you think you can help take him back to the living quarters? I need to speak with Winston for a moment."

Peeking her head out from the slightly open doorway, Tracer sheepishly walked out and chuckled with her hand behind her head.

"Sure thing. I was gonna head out either way actually."

Walking down the stairs she looked over towards the two and took Genji's arm,

"C'mon luv, let's get you outta here so you can get some rest."

As she led them out, she turned her head back towards Mercy and smiled before the doors slide shut behind them.

Mercy sighed and walked up the stairs, entering the room as the monitors flickered back to life.

Pulling up a desk chair and sitting it it, she gave a small kick and rolled towards the over-sized tire where Winston sat, typing away on his computer.

Leaning her chin on her arms, lazily draped over the back of the chair, she stared at the sword lying on the desk next to the the keyboard.

"Angela please, there's no need to look like that. You couldn't have known that would happen."

"But I should have. For crying out loud, he just got out of medical and my carelessness has already caused an issue. I shouldn't have left the sword out there like that."

Taking a deep breath, Winston grabbed a banana and a peanut butter jar and popped the lid off, letting it roll over to join the many others,

"What matters is that you helped him, just as you vowed to yourself you would. I understand that you still feel like what you did to save him was wrong, but you can't protect him from everything. You support him when you can as his doctor and let him grow at his own pace."

As he ate, Mercy gave a small huff and tilted her head, putting the weight of her face on her cheek.

"Yes I know... You're right. I just feel. So responsible for this. What if what I did for him didn't really save him? What if I just trapped him in a body he can never learn to accept?"

"Trust me. He just needs some time. This isn't like the boy you tried to help before. Which I will remind you for the hundredth time, was not your fault. There is hope for Genji and _no matter what happens_ you saved him. Don't let yourself believe otherwise."

Closing her eyes, Mercy let the silence drape over the two of them as she took his words in. As images of a child she couldn't save flashed before her eyes she shivered, feeling a chill crawl down her spine. Quickly sitting up and clapping her hands against her cheeks, she looked up at Winston and smiled.

"You are correct. Genji is different and there is still hope for him. The past is in the past. As a doctor, it is my job to support my patient and that is what I will do."

After getting up to give Winston a quick hug of thanks, Mercy walked over to where her work tablet lay and pulled up their work designs.

"That being said, I'd like to review the new designs for his body before creating them. I just learned of the stress related issue in the mechanics that cause the system to overheat. What do you think about adding steam releasing installments and temperature regulators?"

* * *

Lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, Genji held his hand up and looked blankly at it, thinking over what had just happened.

He hadn't been expecting to see the sword. Of course it wasn't the one that belonged to his brother, it had been his own. It made sense that Overwatch had it. He had it on him the night Hanzo had….

Letting his hand fall on top of his chest, Genji tried to clear his head of the fight with his brother.

It made sense to him though. No one could go through something like that and NOT have some form of trauma. He just, hadn't expected something like this so soon. So sudden and out of nowhere, before he could even comprehend it. Before he could even react…

Shaking his head, he sat up and tried to focus on keeping his mind away from that night.

Looking back at the panic attack he recalled Mercy and how her voice had pulled him out of it. How with each breath he took following her voice, the overwhelming pressure slowly released. Thinking over how she helped him he paused when he thought of when she took his hand and placed it over his heart.

When his mind wasn't a panicked mess, the reminder of his human heart drove him towards incredible lengths of disgust and self-loathing. It was just a reminder of what he had become and yet…. Twice now, she had used it to calm him. To pull him out of whatevet mess he had let himself fall into... But this time it was different.

While her words and the beating of his heart certainly helped pull him out of it. What really did it was the moment her hands touched his.

Closing his eyes, Genji leaned back and relived that last few moments of the attack. The images and warmth still burned clearly in his mind.

The feeling of her hands carefully wrapping around his; as if one wrong move would shatter it into a million small pieces. The way her tranquil voice cut through the agressive whirring of machines. The clear blue of her eyes that outshined the bright phantom flashes of his brother's sword.

What really pulled him out of his alarmed state was not the careful, practiced methods of a doctor. But the gentle hands of his compassionate savior Mercy.

* * *

 **More Notes:** Hey! So I wanted to clear up something that was mentioned in the comments about one of the earlier chapters. Yes, Mercy is Swiss! However Switzerland consists of four different fundamental languages, one which is German. So don't worry, I have done my research and while by no means is this fic completely canon, I do stick to the basic facts. With that said, as usual all comments, favs and support is greatly appreciated. See you all next chapter! (Edit: Sorry for the screw up, I was very tired when I wrote this)


	6. Starting Off On the Wrong Foot

**Notes:** Hey guys! Sorry for the longer wait, I had some trouble with this chapter and if I'm being honest I'm still not super happy with it, but *throws it out into the world anyways* Also just a heads up, I just started my online math class and that will be taking up a lot of my time, so potential slower updates may be a thing. Hopefully not though, I'll do my best!

* * *

The next morning Genji woke up to find a note slipped under his doorway. As he got up and moved towards it, he let the memory of the previous day drift through his mind. In his drowsy state, most of the images has become blurred and faint, but his feelings were still strong and clear. Bending down and scooping up the small paper, Genji looked it over. It was simple and straight to the point,

"Meet me at the training facilities at 10:00 AM sharp. -Morrison"

Not wanting to be late, Genji put down the note and walked away to get ready. According to the small clock at his beside, it was 9:42 A.M., and if he was going to be starting anew today, he did not want to do so by being late. After quickly washing his face, avoiding meeting his own gaze in the mirror by all means; he put on his uniform, slipped on his visor and walked out the door.

* * *

The first thing Genji notices when he walks into the room is that the Overwatch logo is everywhere. The room is covered in orange, white, and grey and the circular image is printed on many different things in the room, the most obvious being the large symbol imprinted on the sliding door to his right.

At this point he had noticed that the majority of the building was covered in the three colors and the logo where ever it could be put. Personally, he felt it was a bit much, but who was he to judge.

"There are three major areas here. Each made to train you in projectile aiming, outdoor combat, and indoor combat."

Snapping his attention up towards the voice, Genji looked over to see Jack standing to the left of the doorway. Leaning back and arms crossed, he gives Genji a lazy smile and a quick nod before standing up and walking towards the center of the room.

"The outdoor area has wide open spaces for fighting as well as structures built for training maneuvering skills," Gesturing over towards the windows, Jack slowly walked across the training mats,

"The indoor area is made for combat practice, including the section on the farther end which has equipment for physical training."

Motioning to his left, Jack walked up to the small monitor with a triangular logo on a black screen Genji had never seen before. Below the symbol was a small, white search bar.

"Athena here records all stats of those who come here and can run different training programs based on each individuals strengths and weaknesses."

"I'm sorry." Watching with interest, Genji questioned, "Athena would be...?"

After a moment, Jack typed Genji's name into the computer and hit enter. As he motioned for Genji to come closer to the device, the image on screen lit up and a semi-robotic female voice began to speak.

"Welcome Genji Shimada, to the Overwatch Training Facilities. My data informs me that you are currently in the 2nd training station, and that you have yet to record any history in this facility. Is that correct?"

Genji looked over to Jack and was about to type on the keyboard to reply, when he was stopped by a slight chuckle.

"Nah kid you don't have to do that. It'd be a pain to have to type every time, especially considering Athena runs pretty much everything here. Winston made her with vocal communication and all, so just talk to her like a human. Heh, or at least something like that."

After glancing between Jack and the computer, Genji shifted and spoke, feeling a little foolish as he did so,

"Er… Yes Athena. That is correct. Thank you..."

Registering his response, the screen switched to a small bio and chart displaying his basic info and several empty lists and checkpoints to be recorded later on as he trained.

"In that case, I will set up a series of basic physical tests for you to complete at a later time. These may be completed whenever you choose and will help me set up a proper program for you to follow. It is highly recommended you follow through with the training system we provide, although not required."

Looking back over at the monitor, Jack gave a simple, "Thanks Athena. That's it for now." before turning away.

Gesturing for Genji to follow, Jack walked over to the large door leading to the next room over. As he walked through the large sliding doors he began to speak again.

"This next room is where I used to spend most of my time. Athena records your accuracy and everything. Pretty handy if I do say so myself."

Following the Commander in, Genji looked around the room, noting the large room was split into two sections. An empty area, save for a few crates, lockers, and monitors, on the right half and an empty two-story shooting range on the left.

Walking up and leaning on an empty shooting station, Genji watched as Jack walked up to one of the other spots with a large, personalized gun in hand. As he held up the gun, a couple small lights flashed above the doors on the sides of the range. After the lights flashed, the small doorways slid open, and two floating robots drifted out from either side.

At closer observation Genji noticed the distance markers painted on the floor, lined up with the different doorways the robots came from.

As a third robot floated out onto the second floor of the shooting range, the Commander shot the first robot in the head with a burst of quick blue light bullets. As the robot fell to the ground with a small cry, he shifted his focus on the other two. He took down the second with another burst of blue shots and instead of reloading, he shot out three small rockets at the third robot, destroying it instantly.

Lowering his gun, Jack turned towards Genji as the small piles of robot reconstructed themselves.

"I was told by some of our researchers that you used those little ninja star things er, shuriken… right?"

Pausing to check if he was correct, he looked up with a sheepish grin and one hand behind his head. Genji gave a small nod before motioning for Jack to continue.

"Right. Anyways point is, once Mercy and Winston are done with all their tech stuff and designs you should have a set of your own weapons again, so this place should be pretty useful to you."

As Jack set down his gun and looked down at his watch, Genji turned forward to see the outdoor training grounds through the window across from the shooting range. He could see a large open space and noticed that some of the walls had areas for climbing practice.

He wasn't sure if no one had told him due to the incident from yesterday or if he just simply knew not to mention it, but Genji noticed that the Commander didn't mention anything about his sword or any form of swordplay training. Honestly speaking, he was grateful for the lack of the topic, but he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. He couldn't even begin to repay the people who helped him if they had to walk on eggshells around him every time they spoke to him. At this rate, he really was going to be starting off on the wrong foot if he didn't get it together soon.

Hearing Jack clear his throat to grab his attention, Genji looked back towards the Commander, deciding to let his thoughts go for the time being.

"Well with that, it looks like we'll have to end things here. I've got another dang meeting to get to and Doc was on my ass earlier about making sure you saw her again today. Said she has most of your new upgrades ready."

After putting his gun away and taking Genji out of the training area, Jack nods and dismisses him before walking away in the other direction.

"Go see the Doc and get yourself taken care of. I expect you back here same time tomorrow for combat testing. That's all."

* * *

Leading himself by memory, Genji finds himself in front of Mercy's office door ten minutes later. Noting that this time there was no note pasted on her door, he took a deep breath to prepare himself. He wanted to thank her for her help and that meant discussing the… events of the previous day.

Knocking on the door, Genji shifted in place until he heard her give a quiet yet firm instruction,

"Go ahead and come in."

Opening the door with a soft click, Genji walked in to find an office quite larger than he had expected. While by no means was it as large as Winston's lab, it was still more than the small space he pictured.

The room was split into two smaller areas. The side he was on now was a dimly lit, carpeted office area. With a wooden desk against the back, a small table in front of the couch on the left and a mini-fridge tucked in the corner against the dark coffee colored walls, it was filled with a comfortable, lived-in atmosphere.

The other half of her space was filled with several cabinets, medical supplies and documents scattered everywhere. He saw a workshop set up in the far right corner with blueprints pinned up on the wall and parts and tools spread out on the work space.

As he walked up to the doctor working at her desk, he noticed two medium sized boxes by her side filled with what looked like wiring and parts in one box and what almost looked like light armor in the other.

Perking up as she heard his footsteps come closer, Mercy spun around in her chair to face him. She looks excited to see him, yet even in the poor lighting he can see the dark circles beneath her eyes.

Before he can say anything, she gets up and picks up one of the boxes, carrying over to her work space on the other side of the office.

"I've been waiting for you to come in. The majority of your equipment is ready and I think you'll really like what I've done with it. Go ahead and sit over by the work station."

Genji scooped up the other box and followed her towards the corner work area. While placing the box down next to where she set hers, he speaks,

"Thank you very much Doctor Ziegler. For this and for…. yesterday. Also I was hoping to give my apologies to Winston. We never got the chance to meet and that was very rude of me."

Pulling up a stool for Genji and rummaging through the parts and wires in the boxes, she smirked and shook her head.

"Oh please Genji, I was just doing my job. As for Winston, think nothing of it! He understands completely. Besides I am sure you two will have plenty of chances to speak. Now sit down and let me get started."

For the next few hours, Mercy worked on Genji's body while they exchanged short, occasional small talk. As she lifted the dull metal plating, rearranged and switched out wiring, covering the completed sections with the new, brighter, lighter plating, Genji watched and asked questions about her work.

"You see this wire here? This will enhance your senses and connect the mechanical sensors to your physical ones in a more natural state. You'll be able to feel things normally, like heat and softer touches."

As he observed her working he could see her enthusiasm and focus easily explained the dark circles under her eyes and the slower, lethargic movements from time to time. He wondered if she had even slept since he last saw her or if she just simply kept working through the night. It concerned him, but with so happy she seemed with exchanging the different parts of his cybernetics, he didn't have the heart to stop her.

As she tinkered with his shoulders, he watched as she pulled out the new plating with 3 cylinder like attachments for each shoulder. He had noticed similar attachments for the other areas of his body but he wasn't quite sure what they were.

"Doctor Ziegler?"

Not looking up from her work, she simply continued to focus on her wiring, giving him a simple "hm?" in reply.

Being careful not to shift too much, he turned to face her from a slightly better angle.

"What exactly are the cylinder pieces you've been adding? You didn't use anything like them before."

While it still greatly bothered him to talk about his cyborg components that made up the majority of his body, he still wanted to at least know what he was. If he was going to be stuck like this, he did not want it to be in a state of ignorance.

"Well you see Genji…. Yesterday's _events_ gave me an idea to add steam releasers to your current design. They will prevent your body from overheating in cases of physical and mental stress. It should be rather beneficial to you in battle as well as if something like yesterday were to ever happen again. Actually I should be able to show you riiight about…. now."

With a final click, the last section of plating slipped into place. All at once, all of the components spun outwards and let out a collection of small hisses, releasing steam.

As the components twisted back into place, a quiet hum vibrated through Genji's body. As he looked down, he saw green light rise up his body, illuminated by several small designs from head to two.

With a relaxed, satisfied smile, Mercy stood up and stretched, letting the stiffness in her back release with a series of small pops.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty in adding a touch of lighting to your new design. Personally I think it looks rather amazing... Oh! Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Here, just a moment."

Standing in front of him she takes Genji's hand and shows him how he can reload the shurikin hidden in his arm and bring them to his hand.

"We designed this so you'll always have your weapons on hand. Its fairly simple and while it may feel strange at first, it will become like second nature to you soon enough."

As Genji tested out the process and slowly repeated it, he looked up at Mercy and smiled.

"This is amazing Doctor Ziegler, I have never seen something like this. I won't lie though, you're right about it feeling very strange. This will take some time to get used to, but I greatly appreciate it."

As Genji observed the small sharp custom weapons, Mercy took the small new visor out of the box and set it down by her side.

She reached up to slip off his current visor only to be abruptly stopped by a strong, sudden grip around her wrists.

As the small weapons clattered to the ground with a scattered set of clanks, Genji held her wrists in a firm grasp. His breathing hard and heart pounding, he found himself in a sudden state of panic, his eyes fiercely trained on hers through the mask separating their faces from each other.

Shocked by the sudden actions, Mercy stood in front of him, eyes wide and her heart pounding just as loud as his. She hadn't expected him to react this way considering he had been fine with everything else, but now all she could focus on was the sight of his burning eyes, hidden mostly behind his current visor.

The tense silence was broken by the collective sound of the hissing steam releasers. The sound snapping Genji out of his stupor, he quickly let go of her hands and raised his own, suddenly flustered by his actions.

"Oh my god Doctor Ziegler... I am so sorry! I didn't mean t-"

Before he could apologize any further, her hand shot up in between them, cutting off anything else he was about to say.

"It is alright Genji. Please just… don't worry about it."

In the quickly replace awkward silence, Genji watched as Mercy silently worked on the new visor for a moment before pushing it into his hands.

Without looking at him, she pointed to each side of the mask as she spoke,

"The slips on both sides here slip into the new notches that I've installed on your head. You'll know you have it on correctly when the stream vents by your temples go off and the visor lights up green. If you have any problems with it let me know."

Before Genji could say anything, she quickly stood up and walked away.

With the soft click on the office doorway, Genji was left alone in the dark room. With only his overwhelming guilt and the small visor blankly staring up at him in his hands.

* * *

 **More Notes:** Translation: Fast hätte ich es vergessen = I almost forgot

(I still like to think Mercy slips into random phrases of German, because habits are cute and it's a cool language)

*laughs evilly and throws more bad feels at Genji* I'm sorry my child I love you, but your suffering brings this fic life.  
So fun fact, the training room scenes where all based off of the tutorial from the game itself! Hope you guys enjoyed, as usual all comments and favs are greatly appreciated. See you all next chapter!


	7. Is It Too Late Now to Say Sorry?

**Notes:** *nyooms in through door and crashes horribly*

Hello! So sorry for the late update. I've been very busy. I just wanted to say thank you so much for 100+ follows. You've all been such lovely people and I'm so grateful for how sweet you've all been. Please enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since the night Genji snapped at Mercy. He spent most of his mornings being taught by the Commander and his evenings training with Tracer. Despite clearly being able to tell that something was wrong between him and Mercy, she had chosen not to say much on the matter.

Just a simple, "y'know, I'm here if you need me." And that was that.

He appreciated the space and while he had considered speaking to Tracer about what had happened, he decided to keep it to himself. It had been bothering him like crazy, but he couldn't bring himself to speak to her or Mercy about it. Especially not Mercy.

He had tried the day after it happened. He wanted to apologize the second his hands had left her wrists that night and yet the moment he saw her walking down the hallway he panicked and ducked behind a corner, unseen.

He felt awful and he knew he had screwed up horribly. He glared at his hands in his lap and decided that no matter what, tonight he would find her and he would apologize. After that, no more troubling the Doctor he owed so much to as it already was.

An abrupt sound of a cough startled Genji out of his thoughts. Quickly snapping his attention up to the Commander sitting across from him.

"You awake there kid? I know it's a bit early in the morning but I can't have you falling asleep on me now. We've got too much to go over."

"Ah, my apologies. I got a bit lost in thought there. You were saying Commander?"

After taking a long sip of coffee, Jack put down his mug and pulled out a folder, tossing it onto the table and letting slide over between them.

"A couple weeks back you said you'd give us information on your family. Your clan. Quite frankly they've been a pain in the ass just a bit too long and I've about had it. You ready to put that info to good use?"

Nodding, Genji opened the folder and took out the detailed reports. On the documents were lists of all the names, traded goods, and locations Genji had been able to remember, along with any other information he thought would be able to help.

He was honestly surprised he remembered as much as he did. Genji had never really cared for his family's work. He ditched countless lessons and meetings and even when he did show up, he didn't pay all that much attention. Unlike his brother, the only thing Genji ever really cared for regarding his clan's teachings was combat practice. The rest never mattered as much and to a certain degree, actually bothered him quite a bit.

"Now, based on what you've told us, the main branches of your clan's drug and weapon dealerships are in these locations around the world, strongest and largest in number in Japan."

Pulling out a rolled up map, Jack placed it down on the table. As he smoothed out the map, he pointed to the large red circle drawn over Hanamura.

"My sources tell me, that after your death, the main headquarters of the clan have grown suspiciously quiet. If we're going to start our attacks now is the perfect time. Hit em while they're down."

As he continued to speak, Jack pointed at three smaller black circles, two in America and one in Taiwan.

"My men are set out to attack a series of three smaller branches of the Shimada Clan tonight. While they're off taking care of that, you and I will be frying bigger fish."

After taking another large gulp of coffee, he picked up a marker and circled a smaller town in Japan,

"Our target is to take down one of the main suppliers who've set up in Osaka, Japan. Shutting them down will take out their largest source of drug income from China."

While looking over the marked map, Genji searched through the different labels and locations. Eyebrows furrowed behind his green mask he looked up at the Commander.

"But why focus the drug business first? Why not start by taking out the weapon trades? The Clan is infamous for not only its massive amount of arms trade, but it's deadly quality."

"Which is exactly why we start by hitting their soft spot. By exploiting their weakness, not only will they take a serious hit to their drug dealership, but it can cause their sources in weapon trade to back out as well."

Looking over the map, Genji rolled the conversation around in his head. Everything made sense and he respected and trusted the Commander greatly. Not only that, but he had made up his mind. His clan had done enough damage and it was time for it to stop. If someone was meant to bring down his family's criminal empire it was him; and Overwatch was the key to helping him doing it.

Looking up at Jack with a spark of determination, Genji spoke behind his mask,

"Alright then. When do we leave?"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Genji and Jack were wrapping up the final details of their meeting, Tracer was off on her own, wandering around aimlessly.

Since she had only gotten her chronal accelerator recently, Tracer had currently been only assigned smaller, less frequent missions. Honestly while at first she didn't mind the free time, it was now driving her absolutely mad. Restless energy built up inside of her quite quickly and she honestly just wanted to get out and _do something already_.

Winston had already told her countless times that once he was sure her accelerator wouldn't malfunction on the battle field she'd be allowed to go back to work full time, but she still found herself growing impatient.

Which is exactly why she found herself wandering between rooms, looking for something or someone to take her mind off of things.

As she passed by the library, she stopped to look in through the open doorway, curious to see who was inside. Peeking in, she saw Mercy sitting alone in the empty room over by the window.

With a small giggle, Tracer carefully snuck past bookshelves as she crossed the room. Being careful to make sure she went unnoticed until the very last second, she crept up behind the unsuspecting Doctor and peeked over Mercy's shoulder,

"Whatcha reading there luv?"

With a sudden jump, Mercy squeaked and dropped her book. After a moment of hard breathing, hand over her startled heart, Mercy shot a glare over her shoulder before getting up and picking up her book off the floor.

"Really Lena, was that necessary?"

Giggling, Tracer leaned back against the wall next to the window,

"Aw c'mon now. Just having a little bit of fun. Besides, looked a little lonely in here all by yourself. Thought I'd come in and say hi."

As Mercy sighed and sat back down with her book, now closed and resting in her lap, Tracer noticed how exhausted Mercy looked.

"Oi, you look awful. When was the last time you slept? Or ate or _anything_ for that matter."

Resting her head against the window, Mercy looked out and stared blankly at the view,

"Oh I don't know exactly. Probably gone without a bit longer than I should. Although none of that sounds too appealing right now if I'm being honest."

Concern etched across her face, Tracer asked, her mood much more serious than it had been just a moment ago,

"Did something happen luv? You can talk to me y'know. I'm always here for you."

With a weak smile, Mercy shifted slightly before explaining what had happened between her and Genji.

"I managed to fail him yet again Lena and I can't help but worry I'm just doing more harm than good at this point."

Moving over to sit down next to Mercy, Tracer slowly shook her head in disagreement,

"Aw no Mercy. You've got it all wrong. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you and I know Genji certainly doesn't. You've done nothing wrong luv, he just… needs time."

"Vielleicht… But still, you should have seen him. It was clear I hit a nerve and a very sensitive one at that. I just don't know what to do. It's my job to help people, not set them off."

"Oh please Angela you're really being too hard on yourself here! You didn't know. These things just happen, but none of it is your fault."

"That's just it though! Winston said that too. That I didn't know... _I want to know_. Genji is…. He's different. I've never had a patient like this before. Not one I've had to stick by and protect continuously after treatment. Not one that I've changed so much. Not like this. You, Winston and anyone else can tell me the same things as many times as you wish. It doesn't change the fact I'm completely out of my field here!"

Before she could react, Tracer wrapped her arms tightly around Mercy in a hug.

"Angela, no one is expecting you to do perfect. I know what happened years ago is still eating up at ya, but this isn't the same. You've helped save this man and you did a bloody damn good job at it. I know you've kept most of your work as distant as possible and that having a patient this close is bringing back a lot of unwanted memories, but I promise luv, this time it's different. I know you, and I know you will do more than just fine."

Backing away and slowly letting go, Tracer gave Mercy and soft smile.

Images flashed through Mercy's mind. Blood. Screaming. The mournful crying of a little girl. The tearing sensation of guilt that ate away at her for so long, ripping through her entire being.

Reaching up to her face she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she had started crying.

As she quickly wiped her eyes with her arm she let out a broken laugh.

"God I didn't mean for this to get so morbid like that. You're right though. You're completely right… Thank you Lena."

"Anytime luv. I'll always be here when you need me. Even when you don't."

* * *

He had forgotten how good it felt.

Sure, he had been working out and training plenty back at the headquarters but…

 _This was different._

As gunshots rang throughout the "abandoned" factory Genji swiftly flew between crates and men dressed in black.

Several of the workers, scientists in lab coats, rushed to pack away as many drugs as possible and escape with the products, but to no avail.

As he leapt up in the air, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Genji threw two sets of shuriken. The first taking out the three men on his right, while the other took out the two men trying to escape towards the back of the building.

Behind him he could hear bodies hit the floor one after the other as Jack unloaded clip after clip, bullets rapidly ripping through the men, as if they were nothing more than mere paper.

Gunshots rang out throughout the large room, angry shouts muffled underneath the constant rain of firing weapons. As Genji and Jack both moved with adapt agility and accuracy, the enemy numbers quickly diminished.

Both stepping backwards, their backs met as they scanned their surroundings. Above them were at least five men with their guns pointed down at them; two on Genji's left and three remaining in front of Jack.

It only took a moment of wordless communication between the two before they leapt into action.

Both nodding, they turned and attacked. As Genji sped around Jack, attacking the men on the same floor as them, Jack hit the button by his right eye. As a blue screen covered his eye, he aimed up toward the men above and recited,

"I've got you in my sights."

As he shot above with deadly accuracy, Genji quickly took out the men surrounding them. Within a few short moments, the factory was filled with only silence and the steady, hard breathing of the two standing in the center of the large room.

"Not bad for your first mission kid. Although you could use a bit more practice. You're not quite at my level yet."

Laughing, Genji sheathed the remaining shuriken, tucking them back into his hand with a small schlink

"Well I don't know about you Commander, but I took down at least 32 of them. How about you?"

Chuckling, Jack slung his gun over his shoulder and walked towards the exit; Genji following right behind him.

"34."

* * *

Several hours and one long flight back to the Headquarters later, Genji found himself standing outside of Mercy's office door, with a thousand doubts running through his mind a minute.

He stared blankly at her door as he argued with himself.

What if she won't speak to him?

Did he even deserve her forgiveness?  
He'd already screwed up twice, why would she forgive him just so he could eventually screw up a third time?

What if she's not even here?  
For crying out loud it was already past 3 in the morning. He didn't expect to get back so late.

Realizing he was just standing there having a staring contest with the door, _and losing at that_ , Genji shook his head.

If he was going to do it, it was now or never. If she wasn't there he could just leave her a note and come back later.

After a few soft knocks on the door, Genji slowly pushed the door open and peaked his head in.

Walking in Genji quietly called out, "Dr. Ziegler? Are you here?"

Looking over toward the desk, he saw her sleeping form lit by the desk light's warm golden glow beside her.

As he got closer he saw her resting her head on her arms, crossed on top of the desk. Her computer was still on and half written documents were scattered all around her.

Her bright hair softly framed her face, except for the few rebel strands that lightly fell across the bridge of her nose.

After watching her for a moment, Genji quietly picked up the blanket from the couch and slowly draped it over her shoulders.

Just as he was about to walk away he felt her small hand reach out and take his. Stopping in his tracks, Genji looked over his shoulder.

"My apologies Doctor, I did not mean to wake you."

As Mercy sat up, wrapping the blanket around her, Genji turned completely to face her. The light from his visor softly illuminating his feature as he moved closer.

"It's alright Genji. I was hoping you'd come by. I was hoping we could talk. I wanted to apologize-"

Before she could continue Genji interrupted her,

"No Doctor Ziegler, please. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. What happened was entirely my fault and I am so sorry for lashing out like that. You could never do me wrong. I have so much to be grateful to you for and I won't accept you saying otherwise."

Kneeling to the ground with his hand still holding hers, he bent his head down.

"I am forever indebted to you. For all you have given me. This second chance and you're constant grace. I only hope you can forgive me for my mistakes along the way."

Completely taken aback, Mercy simply stared down wide eyed for a moment before relaxing with a soft smile.

"Please Genji there is nothing to forgive. I can see I have my work cut out for me, but it's nothing we cannot get through. Together, if you are willing.

Looking up, Genji smiled behind his mask and stood.

"I think I would like that very much."

As he turned towards the doorway he stopped and looked over to her once more,

"You should go get some rest. If I'm not mistaken, you've been missing quite a bit of it recently."

Chuckling, Mercy stood out of her chair, holding onto the blanket with one hand, and reaching for the string of her desk lamp with the other.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. A real bed does sound pretty nice about now."

As her hand wrapped around the string she looked up at him,

"Goodnight Genji."

"Goodnight Doctor Ziegler."

 _click_

* * *

 **More Notes:** Translations: Vielleicht = perhaps

Thank you very much! Updates might be a little slow. Still got college class and I'm also going to be busy working on recording with my lovely vocalist for my new song. I will do my best to get it out soon! As usual all fav's, follow's and comments are greatly appreciated. See you all next chapter!


	8. Not All Change is Bad

**Notes:** *kicks down door* Hello lovely readers! Sorry for the delay, I got some messages asking about updating. Have no fear, I'm still here! I had a really stressful time completing my online math class and ended up with a pretty bad cold right after it. There is some news I have for you at the end of the chapter, but until then please enjoy!

* * *

"You seem to be doing better Genji. Something good happen?"

Genji and Tracer stood side by side in the shooting range as they focused on the small robots floating side to side in front of them. They had run into each other a few times in his first few weeks and had eventually started going together. It had become a routine they had both grown to appreciate and enjoy.

"Huh? Oh, yes. There were some… issues between Doctor Ziegler and I, but things are better now. Much better actually."

Tracer gave a quiet hum in reply as she took down a few more of the robots farther back before reloading and speaking.

"Well I'm glad to hear that but gotta admit something caught my attention there. Doctor Ziegler? Y'know since things are so much better between you two now, don't you think it's time to drop the doctor-patient act? Why not just call her Mercy?"

She stopped to give him a devilish grin before nudging him lightly, "Or better yet! What don't you just call her Angela?"

"W-what!?"

Surprised by the nudge and the suggestion, Genji lost focus as he threw his shuriken at the small bot. Two of the shuriken missed horribly and hit the back of the room, but the third managed to hit the fire extinguisher on the side wall, sending it flying wildly around the room.

For a moment they just watched in stunned silence as the extinguisher flew around helplessly, hitting an unsuspecting robot on the head more than once. It wasn't until the extinguisher finally died out and skirted across the floor that the two burst out laughing.

Hearing another deep chuckle from the side, Genji looked over his shoulder to see a tall man who, in his opinion looked like he just walked out of an old western movie, leaning against the doorway.

As Tracer wiped a tear away from her eye from laughing too hard she looked up and followed Genji's gaze. Seeing the man leaning by the doorway she gasped and looked between the two with an excited grin.

"Oh! There you are, I've been meaning for the two of you to meet. Perfect timing if I do say so myself."

The man chuckled as she put down her guns on the counter and dragged Genji over towards where he stood.

"This here is one of our newest members, Genji. Genji this is-"

The man cut her off by extending his hand out towards Genji and tipping his hat, "Name's McCree. Nice to meet you, been hearing a lot about you from this one here and the good doctor, although I'll admit neither of them ever mentioned your wonderful aim."

Taking his hand and shaking it, Genji gave a small nod, "The pleasure is mine, I look forward to working with you in the future."

McCree's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he leaned over towards Tracer and whispered, "Is he always this stiff?"

Genji blushed and lifted his hand to the back of his head as Tracer and McCree laughed.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay around and chat, I better get to some shooting. Reyes has been on my ass about emptying my rounds on the field too often. Says he'll stop teaching me if I don't learn how to aim, funny since he's the one who never looks where he's pointing those things."

Nodding and grabbing her equipment, Tracer started towards the doorway with Genji in tow,

"We should be heading out ourselves actually, been in here for nearly an hour and I don't know about this one, but I'm starving. See you around McCree!"

Genji turned and gave McCree and quick head bow before following Tracer towards the exit.

"I'm glad you two got to meet, I've meaning to send some familiar faces your way. There's still loads of people you need to meet!"

As Genji followed her through the room they both noticed an elderly man lifting weights towards the back corner.

"Well speak of the devil! C'mon this is another member of the family I've been dying to introduce. Hiya Reinhardt!"

Noticing the two, the man lifted a hand with a weight in his grasp and gave a small wave,

"Hello!"

The large man placed down his weights as they walked towards him. As he stood, Genji quickly took note of just how much the man towered above Tracer and himself.

Noticing Tracer behind him with an expectant smile, Genji gulped as he turned and held his hand out, looking up at the large man,

"Hello there, my name is Genji. It is a plea-"

Before he could finish he was interrupted by a loud, hearty laugh and two massive arms scooping him up, pinning his arms to his sides.

"It is so great to meet you Genji! I look forward to when we get to prove ourselves in glorious combat!"

Giving him a pat on his arm as his looked down at the ground below Genji choked out,

"I um, look forward to it as well, but can you p-please put me down. I c-can't breathe."

With another hearty laugh, Reinhardt complied and put the shaken Genji back down,

"Ah my apologies my friend. I can get a bit excited at times! Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to training! Unless you would like to join me that is?"

Putting her hand on Genji's back and leading him out of the room, Tracer smiled and waved,

"Perhaps another time! We just finished up ourselves in the shooting range and we're heading out to get some grub. Be seeing you!"

As the door closed behind them, leaving the two in a silent corridor, Tracer and Genji began to head towards the dining room.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Tracer leaned over and asked,

"Soooo wanna tell me what all that was about before we met the others?"

Confusion written across his masked face, Genji looked over at the brunette and questioned,

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"Oh come on! You freaking out over Mercy and all that, what else would I mean?"

Pausing a moment, Genji recalled his reaction to her suggestion from earlier. He hadn't meant to freak out like that, but saying the idea had caught him off guard would be an understatement.

"Well it's just in my culture calling people by their first name is something closer people do. Friends, family, and the sort. Just seems a bit… sudden if that makes sense."

Well... he supposed that was half accurate at least. Sure the whole formality was a large factor, but there was something else about the idea that threw him off. He just wasn't sure exactly what that was.

Tracer leaned over with a mischievous grin and pointed out, "But you call me Tracer without a problem."

Laughing and gently pushing away the grinning girl he said, "It's not as if you gave me much of a choice."

Joining in with her own small set giggles she agreed, "Well I suppose you got me there. But that's only cause we're friends! You may have just met them, but I can assure you, you'll be able to say the same for Reinhardt and McCree in no time. Which is exactly why you should drop the formalities with Mercy. She's your friend ain't she?"

Friends. He rolled the word around his head. It wasn't exactly a foreign term to him, but other than his brother and the few servants he spent time with as a child he had kept most people at a distance. Too many expectations and fake people just wanting favor with his family. Looking back on it, he never really had any friends before.

Smiling behind his mask he put his hand on Tracer's head and ruffled her hair.

Only startled for a moment she pushed his hand off her hand and hid a smile behind a small pout while she tried to fix her hair. "H-hey! What's that for?"

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself. Besides it's not like it matters. Your hair is usually a mess anyways."

Scoffing in mock offense, she lightly punched his arm and crossed her arms before the smile managed to break forward. They both laughed at this as they continued down the hall.

* * *

It was dark... Other than the occasional flickering light in the distance, the area was lit only by the stars and moonlight shining down from above.

The outside of the warehouse looked completely abandoned and if someone was to just look at it, they'd assume no one had been there in years.

If they had listened however… They would be thinking much, much differently.

Screams and gunfire bounced and echoed off of the metal walls as hell broke loose inside of the worn down building.

Jack and Genji fought with great concentration and agility as they worked with other members of their small team to take down the enemies at hand.

While the other members were dealing a great amount of damage, none of them could so much as hold a candle to the two as they took down enemy after enemy.

It hadn't taken long before the two men and begun working together liked a well-oiled machine. They were able to read each others movements clearly and easily took down their surrounding enemies without hesitation.

This was the sixth attack Genji and Jack had carried out against the Shimada Clan. Each of the other groups working towards attacking had taken out nearly just as many branches.

After the third location they had taken down, they had started bringing a few members from Overwatch to speed up the process and help with the aftermath.

Within a short amount of time, the group had managed to completely take the warehouse.

As the agents began to clear out the building Jack and Genji looked over the area, observing the damage done.

Picking up what was left of one of the guard's gun, Jack flipped it around in his hands and scanned his surroundings, taking in the past battles.

"It's weird... At this point the leader of the clan should have gotten wind of our attacks and yet these people seem… disoriented. They're always surprised and unorganized. As if no one is leading them…"

Walking up next to the Commander, Genji watched as Jack handed the gun to another agent before they both walked in the other direction, away from the working agents.

"My brother Hanzo. He was meant to be the next head of the clan. He is a fierce leader and a strong tactician, it is quite strange that he has let this go on for so long. My brother should have been named head long ago. It has been quite some time since I disappeared, he should have been leader the moment I was gone..."

Putting a hand on Genji's shoulder Jack spoke, "Well whatever it is, we'll figure it out. No need to bring up bad memories. For now we take all this as a good sign. Makes the job easier for us. Answers will come when they want to so don't dwell on it too much kid."

As the Commander walked away, Genji picked up a broken emblem of his clan that one of the workers had dropped and stared down at it. Images of his brother flashed through his mind. Some of him with his father, others throughout their childhood and finally… that night.

Genji clutched the emblem in his hand tightly before closing his eyes and tossing the object aside. As the metal piece hit the ground, he turned and silently followed Jack out of the deadly quiet building.

* * *

As usual Genji and Jack got back from the mission well into the night. Genji noticed that for once, they managed to make it back before midnight. He began to head out when Jack called out to him.

"Hey kid! Doc says she needs to see us. Said it's important and can't wait. Let's go."

Walking through the headquarters they moved in a awkward silence, only with the occasional small talk. When it came to training and meetings, the Commander had always felt like a boss to him. In charge and someone to look up to and follow. On the battle field, he felt like a fellow soldier, and he enjoyed it. He hadn't fought alongside anyone other than his brother and he had to admit that the change was enticing. However outside of the two scenarios, Genji wasn't really sure where he stood with the Commander, so he found that conversation was more than difficult.

Looking around, Genji noticed that Jack was leading them in the opposite direction of both the medical wing and the office where Mercy worked.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we meeting her at?"

Jack looked over at Genji with an expression his couldn't quite read before chuckling and looking forward again, "You'll see kid. We're almost there actually."

After walking for a few more minutes in awkward silence, they came up and stopped in front of a closed door. Jack stood back and gestured at the doorway, "After you."

Confused at the Commander's behavior Genji reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

"Surprise!"

In front of him Tracer and Mercy stood with small party poppers. Their voices both joined together to shout out the greeting, joined by the loud boom of Reinhardt cheering from the back of the room.

The small room was filled with the people he had met up until now, including a few he hadn't seen before.

Tracer bounced up and down in front of him as he stammered out a reply,

"W-what all this if I may ask?"

"We wanted to throw a little party to welcome you! Since your the newest member to our group. It was Angela's idea actually."

Both of the two turned towards Mercy as her cheeks reddened,

"Oh well, it was actually all of our idea actually. We all wanted to make you feel welcome..."

Still completely stunned, Genji looked back to see Jack behind him grinning before he turned back and faced the two in front of him.

"You really didn't have to do this. Thank you."

Tracer pulled Jack and Genji into the room as she spoke,

"No need to thank us love. Let's just get in here and get this party started!"

Within moments the party was in full swing. After being guided around by Tracer for a while, Mercy pulled Genji away towards a woman and a younger girl sitting by the side of the room.

Mercy waved at the younger girl as she spoke to Genji,

"I was hoping you would get to meet these two tonight. They're both very dear friends to me."

The woman smiled at Mercy before turning towards Genji and nodding,

"Hello there. My name is Ana and this is my daughter Fareeha." Putting a hand on her shoulder, Ana lightly nudged her daughter towards Genji, "Fareeha dear, say hello."

The girl looked up at Genji with a mixture of confusion and curiosity,

"Um… Are you an omnic mister?"

The simple question was enough to send a jolt through Genji's body. His heart clenched and his visor's light dimmed slightly as his mind went blank. He froze as Mercy's eyes widened and Ana gasped.

"Fareeha! Mind your manners."

Ana glared down at her daughter a moment before looking up at Genji apologetically.

Before she could say anything Genji took a deep, shaky breath before he knelt down and carefully put his hand on her head and gave a weak smile behind his mask,

"Well, while I can understand why you would think that, not quite. You see I'm actually what you would call," pausing for a moment he put his hand by her ear and whispered, "a cyborg ninja."

The girl gasped as he stood up, her eyes large and filled with sparkling awe. Ana, silently mouthed a "thank you" before turning to speak to her daughter.

As Fareeha spoke to her mother with excitement about meeting Genji, Mercy quietly pulled him aside and checked on him,

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, she really didn't mean anything by it."

Shaking his head, he looked over at the girl before looking back at Mercy,

"I was a bit unprepared, but I'm fine. Don't worry about it. She was just curious is all. She seems like a wonderful girl."

He was totally lying to himself and to her, but seeing her reaction he couldn't care less. Clearly relieved, the tension left her body completely as her face lit up brighter than the lights hanging above them.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm so glad. Thank you for understanding Genji."

He hesitated for a single moment to build up the courage before he quickly stammered out,

"I-It really isn't a problem at all… Mercy."

He only caught a quick glimpse of the surprise on her face before he heard McCree and Tracer calling him. Thankful for the escape he gave her a quick nod of the head before rushing over towards the two.

The night went on and as the hours passed the party never grew dull. Laughter bounced off the walls and Genji took in every moment.

As he watched Reinhardt give the small girl a ride on his shoulders and as he laughed with Tracer and the others throughout the night, he thought to himself.

Friends. They might be something new he was willing to get used to after all.

* * *

 **More Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed! Wanted to give the guy some happiness before... well. You'll have to wait and see. Not gonna lie, I love the idea of Genji and Tracer being really close buds. I love writing them as close friends, they're both just so precious! I'd like to bring your attention to the wonderful cover art for this fic, drawn by the amazing ARYLL. You can check it out on my tumblr zeldachanchanchanchanchanchan, which includes a link to their tumblr as well. Just a heads up, I'm working on writing a few other pieces such as my Junkrat x Symmetra fic, so update times may be a bit wonky. I have no intention of dropping this series by any means though so please know there will be many chapters to come! As usual, I'm grateful for all comments, kudos and follows. I look forward to seeing you all next chapter!


	9. Bad Feelng

**Notes:** *kicks down door and runs in screaming* HI GUYS! I am so so sososo sorry I've been taking so long to update. I just started work and college and things have been crazy. But have no fear, the amateur fanfic writer is here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't worry because I took some extra time to go ahead and rough draft the next several chapters. So from now on, please be expecting weekly updates!

* * *

His room was dark and silent. Only the sound of a clock's ticking and the gentle hum of machine made up for the lack of sound. The only light in the small room was the soft glow that emitted from Genji's body. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor, with his shoulders slumped and eyes lazily half open.

He hadn't been able to sleep. Not for a while now. Sure he had been trying to get the rest he needed but he couldn't. The moment he ever entered his quiet room the voices and thoughts he managed to keep buried during the day would fight to finally be heard. When he was lucky he would get in a few hours a night, but most nights were like this one. Dark and sleepless, with thoughts and voices swarming through his mind.

Genji started blankly at the ground as he sat there in a trace like state, words and images drifting in and out endlessly. He knew he was alone but he felt as if he was surrounded by faces, peering down on him. Some laughing, others backing away with disgust, others whispering to him in sharp voices.

A woman in a doctor's outfit kneels down in front of him. As he face gets closer to his to inspect it, he sees she has no face and yet she still whispers out,

He's damaged.

As the woman shifts into a older man wearing traditional elder clothing the figure whispers out, slightly harsher,

He's different. A disgrace.

The whispers grew louder and became rapid as the figure shifted into a small girl, she tilted her head as a cruel smile spread across her face,

Are you an omnic mister?

Finally the figure stood and as Genji lifted his head to follow the figure, he saw it shift once more. Tall and proud, tattoo bare and out in the open, the figure looked down upon him and growled,

Worthless

A familiar streak of blue flashed before his eyes just as the sound of the alarm sliced through the voices. After bolting his head towards the alarm, he sighed and silenced it. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest.

As he got up and walked towards the bathroom to wash his face he paused in front of the mirror. He looked at his reflection starting back at him, the scars and dark circles under his eyes all illuminated by the green glow of his body. Simply put, he was mess and he knew it. He couldn't go on like this but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to burden any of the others with his problems. All he would do is inconvenience them. Dragging a hand across his tired face, Genji sighed and walked past the mirror, burying his thoughts once again and beginning to prepare for another long day.

* * *

As usual, Genji and Jack met up in one of the conference rooms to talk about the progress on missions for taking down the Shimada Clan. After drinking some of his coffee, Jack pointed down at the map, which had been covered in so many check marks and x's that the landmarks had been buried in them and began to speak.

"We've been making a lot of progress on taking down the factories and chasing down those drug dealers. At this point, I'd say you and I have kicked the asses of pretty much all of the big shots out there. If we leave the rest of the druggies to the lower agents, I think they'll be able to wrap this part up in a month, maybe two." Jack paused a moment to chug the rest of his coffee before slamming it down on the table with an excited grin, "Y'know what that means right? Means here's where the fun part comes in. We'll head out in a few hours and start attacking the main branches of the clan along with the weapon traders. Start attacking the heart of the thing."

Genji looked down at the map and hummed in reply. While he will admit a small part of him was excited for a greater challenge out on the field, he wasn't exactly on a joy ride here. Taking down his clan like this had been emotionally harder than he thought. He held no personal connection to these workers and traders he had been taking down, but he had slowly begun to dread the day when he would have to face his brother again.

Genji nodded and spoke as he stood and headed towards the door, "Sounds like a good plan to me. Overwatch is putting a lot of work into this. With the clan in the state it's in, I'm sure it will fall soon enough."

"Hey.", Jack called out to Genji as he stopped in the middle of the doorway and waited. "Look kid I know it's hard but we're doing the right thing here. You're helping us take down one of the biggest thorns in our side. None of this would be possible without you, so keep your chin up alright?"

Genji looked over at the commander for a moment before nodding once again and leaving the room in silence.

* * *

Later that day Genji and Jack arrived at the location with a small team of four other agents and proceeded as planned. After loading their weapons and figuring out their groupings and where each group would enter the building they started the mission. The small group prepared to go in and began to move forward when suddenly the ground shook as the building in front of them erupted into a bright hot burst of flames. The sound of the blast quickly threw off the group as they hit the ground, some having to quickly move out of the way of flying shrapnel. They all stayed down as a second tremor shook through them and another blast went off inside of the building, causing the top floor to collapse on itself. As Genji regained his senses, he looked up at the blazing bright building in time to see three black vans pull away from the building. Still completely thrown off from the blast, he could only watch as the Commander grabbed his gun and quickly stumbled forward as he shot after the vans. The window of one of the vans pulled down and a man wearing all black stuck his head out and shot back at Jack a few times before the vans sped away entirely out of range of the scene. Muttering out a curse, Jack lowered his pulse rifle and turned to help the team. As he helped a woman with a large gash in her arm up off of the group he looked up at Genji, who at this point had managed to recollect himself and help the others as well. They looked at each other for a moment before turning back towards the building and watched the smoke rise up from the burning, crumbling building. Two of the agents carried an unconscious agent who had be knocked out from the blast. Looking to Jack, he ordered them to head back to the carrier and keep an eye out for enemies. After a few moments the team began to make their retreat in silence, with only the sound of distance emergency vehicles and the crackle of the flames to fill the void of sound.

* * *

After they managed to get cleared from the medical bay back at the headquarters, Jack led Genji through the halls and back towards the meeting rooms. Genji had seen him step out earlier and make a few calls and from what he heard, he could tell the commander was not a happy man.

Doing his best not to set him off, Genji spoke up as he followed, "What do we do now? Those people from earlier were without a doubt not from the Shimada Clan, and from your reaction I wouldn't expect you to say they're on our side either. I'm assuming you have some sort of idea of what happens next." Jack sighed and cracked his next and he turned a corner and spoke back to Genji,

"Well with these new mystery bombing friends of ours, I'd say it would do us some good to get a few more experienced hands on deck. And I've got just the people I need for that right here." As Genji followed the Commander into one of the familiar meeting rooms he saw that Ana, McCree, and a man in black with a beanie were all already sitting around the table. He glanced at the man sitting in the corner with his feet kicked up on top of the table, leaning back with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he sat down in between Ana, who was quietly drinking her tea, and McCree who honestly just looked entertained just by being there. "Alright then, so for the most part you all already understand what Genji and I have been working on. At this point we've already crippled the Shimada Clan's drug dealership to the point where the rest of the lower agents will be able to run them straight down into the ground on their own. Things had been running damn smoothly until our last mission. Whole building went up in flames before we could get close. Couldn't get close enough to see the guys, but we know there were three black vans, no license plates, leaving the scene. We have absolutely no clue who these guys are, but it's clear they're no friend of ours or the clan."

As Jack recalled the events of the mission and went into detail about the suspicious attackers, Genji glanced up in time to see a smirk sneak onto the face of the man across from him as he opened a single eye to glace over at the Commander. It was sudden and subtle and by the time Genji had blinked the man had already returned to his relaxed position and once again looked as if he was merely asleep. Genji started at the man with a puzzled expression before bringing his attention back over to the Commander.  
"All that being said, Ana. I want you to come with us for the rest of these missions and keep an eye over our shoulders. Gotta say, nothing puts me more at ease then having you to cover our sorry asses out there."

Ana smiled and set down her cup and replied, "These brats out there have got you that shaken up? Stick to the plan, and if you get in trouble, I'll bail you out.

"Heh. Fair enough." Jack nudged Gabriel's leg on the table, making the man look up at him with a irritated glare.

"Reyes, mind if I borrow your cowboy for a bit? It'll be good for him, plus I'd like the extra help on hand."

Rolling his eyes before standing up and pulling out a smoke he said, "Sure thing, take him for as long as you need. Don't feel obliged to bring him back in one piece either. It'd do him well to get a bit more backbone out on the field."

Chuckling, McCree watched Gabriel as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway and lit his cigarette, "C'mon now you know you love having me around. I bring that good ol' spark to Blackwatch that it always seems to missing."

As McCree grinned slyly, Gabriel rolled his eyes and growled out a low laugh as he blew smoke from his mouth, "You bring something to Blackwatch that's for sure."

Letting out another small chuckle, McCree turned back over towards Jack and suggested, "Hey what do you think of heading over to the next point a bit early? Gives Amari a chance to scope out the place and a chance for me to scope through the town and pick up some supplies."

Wrapping his arm around Genji's shoulders he pulled Genji closer and looked up at Jack, "It'd give Mr. Cyborg Ninja here a change to get out aside from a mission for once too. He can go to town with me and everything. What'dya think Commander?"

As Jack looked over at the clearly nervous Genji, he thought for a moment before nodding and looking back at McCree. "Alright. I've got a guy that owes me a favor over there so it should be fine, but you two got to stick together alright?"

Gabriel looked up and pointed a finger at McCree and narrowed his eyes, "No wandering off and getting lost like a fool like last time got it? I'm not gonna be there to drag your ass back in time for the mission like usual."

McCree nodded with an excited grin as Genji threw a pleading look back towards the Commander who was too preoccupied with writing the change down in his notes to return the glace.

As Ana got up and everyone began to make their way out the door Jack called out, "Keep an eye on your inbox's. Should be getting a mission debriefing soon enough. Be prepared to head out in a day. See you all there."

After everyone else had left the room except for himself and Jack, Genji leaned against the edge of the table and asks, "Are you sure about this? Me being in public like this so soon? I don't think people will take too well to someone who… looks like… this."

Jack hesitates for a moment before he picks up his papers and heads towards the door. "Yeah I'm sure. The Doc will probably think of something to help you blend in a bit, plus if anything, you'll have Jesse there with you. Should be fine, besides it will only be a few hours at most, like the guy said, it'd do you some good to get some outside time."

Following Jack towards the door he stops, causing Jack to stop and turn towards him, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Alright then, I suppose you're right, I trust how you all feel on this. Although something had caught my attention. I hadn't really heard about this Blackwatch before… Or the man from earlier. This may come off a bit rude but he seemed a bit sketchy."

Jacks eyes widened a bit before he gave a small laugh, "Oh that? That's nothing kid, I get asked about that all the time! Reyes practically runs the place with me. Sure, I run Overwatch but he's like my right hand man. I trust him with my life. The guy could have a gun pushed into my skull and I'd still trust him not to shoot. As for Blackwatch, well that's the other side of Overwatch, somewhat undercover and all that. You've got nothing to worry about, I know him like the back of my own hand."

Genji accepted this response and as he parted with Jack and walked through the hallways, the flash of that smirk and the image of the vans pulling away went through his mind. Despite what Jack said, he couldn't help but still have a bad feeling.

* * *

Later on that night, Genji found himself wandering through the gardens. Mercy had shown him this place a few weeks back when he had been looking for a place to escape the constant rush of voices and energy that carried itself throughout the members in the headquarters. It was a small, simple place, tucked away in the far back corner behind the buildings. He had rarely seen anyone out there other than the gardeners in the morning. He found this place to be extremely relaxing at night and found himself wandering there when his mind was consumed with anxiety and overwhelming thoughts.  
Which is exactly how he found himself starting at the doctor sitting on a bench by the water, with the soft white light of the moon in the night sky illuminating the small space.

As he walked closer, Mercy looked up from her wistful gaze at the water and turned her attention to the green glow that came from his body. As he walked up to her she smiled and moved over, patting the space on the bench next to her.

They had only run into each other like this a few times before, but when they did they both found that they seemed to have a lot on their mind. Sometimes they would share bits and pieces of their worries, others they would just sit in comfortable silence and watch the small fish slowly swim around in the dark water or gaze up at the stary sky.

As he sat down beside her and the green glow from his body dimmed, she looked at up at the sky and spoke, "You seem to have something on your mind. Care to share?"

Genji looked down as a smaller fish swam in slow circles, "Just worried about the mission I suppose. Did you hear about it yet?"

Mercy's face twisted slightly in annoyance before she spoke, her words slightly sour, "Yes, I heard. Had the pleasure of hearing about it from Jack himself. Told him he was an idiot."

Her expression softened as she looked over towards Genji and leaned forwards slightly, "You know you don't have to go if you're not ready. There's no need to force yourself to go out in public if you don't feel prepared yet."

Genji didn't reply for some time, just simply watched the small fish as it created ripples through the water. Mercy watched with him for a while, before he spoke with a slightly worn out voice, "I think… it will be fine. I won't lie, the whole omnic appearance thing has been on my mind since that party. Sure it had occurred to me before but not like this. I, honestly have no idea how to deal with this feeling. Maybe getting out will help me, maybe it won't. But I won't really know unless I get out there and see for myself…"

As the green light dimmed even more with the energy in his voice, Mercy paused for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be ok. I know you will be. You won't be alone and you're strong. You'll get through it and I'll be waiting here with the others when you return."

Humming in quiet response, Genji stared down at the water and sat there in silence with Mercy for quite some time. As time crept into the later hours of the night and the cool breezes of the night swept through the trees and across the water's surface, Mercy and Genji finally headed back towards the headquarters. After parting and making back to his room, Genji sat down on the edge of his bed.

Through his exhaustion he felt a gentle warmth in his chest, and found himself far more relaxed after spending time with Mercy. After he turned off the light and placed his visor on small nightstand beside his bed, he closed his eyes and let the warm feeling and the images of the night lull him to sleep. But as he lost consciousness, he could still feel the prick of concern in his chest as he fell into darkness.

* * *

 **More Notes:** Ok so I forgot to mention this in the notes last chapter and some people noticed it so allow me to clarify! This story only follows the canon Overwatch story about 90%. Smaller things like Phara being younger will happen from time to time because I want to play around with the writing a bit, but it will stick to the main timeline and events for the most part. I am open to any and all questions regarding anything anyone may notice and I will do my best to answer them all. Thank you very much and as usual all comments, follows, and likes are greatly appreciated. See you all next chapter!


End file.
